Midnight Rendezvous
by N1kk1 Starlet
Summary: Utopia is a sleepy town during the day, but at night, the residents love to stay up until the morning begins again, thanks to the Night-Owl ordinance. It seemed just like any normal outing, but a certain bunny and eccentric mayor has other plans. (This is based off of the New Leaf version)


**Hey! This is my first time writing an animal crossing fanfic, yay~ This is based on the newest version that just came out, and... I... I just love it, I had to. The main characters, Doc and Lily, are my favorite residents in my town, and I couldn't help but noticed how often they ended up speaking with each other. And thus... this story was born. What better time to write it than at twelve a.m.? Heheh, oh, and Trinity stars in this again, if you hadn't read my other two stories yet. She's my main oc. **

**Well, nothing much to say here, except enjoy!**

* * *

Midnight Rendezvous

An animal crossing one-shot

* * *

Utopia could be a considered a very quiet town, living up to its name day after day. However, at night, the scenery completely unfolds into a different scheme. Ever since Mayor Trinity put up that Night-Owl Ordinance, everyone, bird, cat, frog, bear, willingly stayed up until the wee-hours of the morning. It was a nice way to escape the everyday lives of the residents.

This is getting off topic, though. For that's not entirely what this is about. You see, one animal in particular, a shy young frog by the name of Lily, stayed indoors one night. She nervously paced to and fro in her artistic home, glancing at the clock every now and then.

"Okay," She murmured, "You can do this, zzzrrbit. I'm just going to hang out with Trinity, and Bonnie. I can just ignore Doc… and just have a civil conversation with my friend. Act like nothing's ever happened. Yeah. That's what I'll do."

She sighed, thinking back to over a few weeks ago, where the fishing tournament was being held. She could've been crowned the most awkward girl on the planet, then…

"_And the winner is… for this year's tournament, PECK!" _

_The anthro-bird grinned in pride as he took the cup out of the announcer's hands, or, err, claws, and held it up for the entire town of Utopia to see. Well, those who could fit in the small tent. From the sidelines, Lily giggled at the scene, and looked over to her mayor. Trinity had a mix of disappointment and frustration on her face as she simply threw her fishing rod on the ground, and folded her arms together. The poor girl couldn't catch a single pond smelt because she was still learning how to work the defected rod; she apparently didn't care that she was making a scene. _

_Her eyes then drifted off to another character, a blue furred bunny by the name of Doc. He was one of her closest friends when they first moved into Utopia, when Tortimer was still in charge. Those were… harder times, let's just say. But still, Doc was there for her when things seemed bleakest, and she would forever be grateful for that. Even now, when he was holding up his third place trophy, and fighting back a frown. _

_Lily frowned; he'd so desperately wanted to win this tournament. For what reason, she wasn't sure; he became too flustered to speak any louder whenever she asked. _

_As quickly as the tournament had started, it ended, and the frog realized that she was the last one there. Chip was the one who brought her back to Utopia. _

"_Heh heh, upset that your boyfriend lost, eh?" He chuckled, stuffing bait into a cooler. _

_Lily flushed a deep shade of pink and furiously shook her head, her eyes growing wide. "Hu-HUH?! Oh, no, no, no, no! Y-you're mistaken! H-h-he's not my…" A small part of her heart disagreed with that statement. _

_Chip only laughed at her response, slinging the now filled cooler around his shoulder. "Coulda fooled me. The way you two were looking googily-eyes at each other convince everyone in the room. The guy's not half-bad. Terrible at fishing sure, not the kind of type I'd catch, but I wouldn't lose 'em for a sea bass, if I were you." _

_She stared at the floor as he smiled down at her, unsure of what to say. Chip placed his claw on her shoulder. "There's an old fisherman's saying: if ya love 'em, let him go. But if he comes back, you'll know he's the one for ya." Chip stared off into the distance. "Hmm. Or was it a delivery mans?" He chuckled, "No matter. You get what I'm saying, don't yo—" _

_He looked up to hear her answer, but she was already gone. He smirked, and, putting back on his cap, sauntered out._

* * *

"_Doc—hey, zzzrrbit!" Lily called out, huffing as she was only a few feet away from him. The bunny turned, his eyes growing wide. His cheeks reddened when he saw the sweat pouring down her face. _

"_Lily? What's the matter?" He asked, bending over to help her up. _

"_Man, I gotta go to Peck for better workout sessions…" She groaned, and nervously smiled for she saw how close they were. "Hey… I-I wanted to say… I'm, sorry that you didn't get the gold. I know you really wanted it." __**For whatever reason you didn't tell me,**_ _she thought bitterly. _

_Doc held back a frown and shrugged, managing a soft smile at her. "Aye, it doesn't matter. The fish weren't biting today anyway. Thanks for caring, old bunny." _

_She smiled as well, putting her flippers behind her back and shifted back and forth on her feet. "…Doc? I… I just gotta ask you… something." _

_He gave her a curious look. "Hm? What is it, Lil?" _

"_Well… um…" __**Would you ever consider me as something more than a friend? I know I'm shy, and scared most of the time, even now, but... we're so different. More so then how I am with Bonnie. But I love that about you, my adorable, food-obsessed bunny. I've loved you ever since you helped me that one time… **__"…what are you going to do with the prize cup now that you have it?"_

_Doc frowned and put his paw up to his chin in thought, food fantasies going through his mind. "Ah! I know! I'll make it into my own personal fruit holder! That way I don't have to keep on asking Trinity to bring me some; she hasn't told me, but it's clear that she's annoyed by it. I can fill it in with apples, oranges, cherries… too bad this isn't any bigger… or if I had two… maybe next year, old bunny." _

"_Y-yeah…" She muttered, and weakly laughed with him. She then looked in the direction of Bonnie's house, as if she were being called. "Well, uh, I gotta go. I just remembered something I had to give my girlfriend… s-s-see you, zzzrrbit!" _

"_L-lily! Why is your face all red?! HEY—!" _

_His words fell upon deaf ears however, as the frog girl dashed off as fast as her little feet could carry her. Unfortunately, she didn't see the boulder that was in her path and tripped over it, landing flat on her nose. Flo, a penguin who had recently moved into town, gasped and hurried over to her. Doc stared at the scene in frozen horror. _

"_Ohmigosh, Lily! You okay? You should watch where you're going!" She gasped, helping her up with her flipper. This time Lily didn't bother to hold back her tears, as she sobbed on Flo's shoulder. Her sorrow wasn't over the broken ankle. _

"_Hey… there, there, it's okay, sweetie. My house isn't too far from here, we can make it. Come on." _

_Doc sighed as the two walked farther away from him, not turning his head away until they were out of sight. He groaned, and pushed the prize cup into his face to scream in it. Winning third place wasn't worth anything, it seemed. _

Lily banged her head on the wall as she tried to forget the memory. "Idiot… idiot… I-I can't do this! I can't go o-out! He can't see me like this!"

Fate didn't seem to think so. "Lily! You in there?! C'mon, the night's still young, and I'm, like, TOTALLY ready to hang!" Bonnie's cheerful voice rang through her home,

Next to her, she could hear Trinity groan in annoyance. "Could you _not _screech so loudly? I still got water clogged in my ears from the island…"

Doc chuckled. "You're still going on about that? Seriously, old bunny? Have a laugh!"

Lily's breath hitched when she heard his voice.

"Pushing someone into the sea when she's trying to catch a fish isn't normal, Doc!"

Bonnie only shrugged and banged on the door again. "Liiiily, we're not leaving until you come out! What's the hold-up?"

_My fear. _

"I… just… give me a few minutes." She mumbled, and picking up her night-purse, trudged out the door.

* * *

As expected, main square was bustling with animal life as the three friends walked through. Their first destination was to catch dinner at _Brewster's_, then spend a few hours at Club LOL. It was secretly planned by Trinity and Bonnie that the two would sneak away so Doc and Lily can have some time alone, whether they like it or not. It was from Flo that they heard about the incident that happened, and they made it up to their efforts that the two friends should be brought back together. All Lily needed was a little push.

Trinity glanced at Bonnie from across the club and nodded, motioning over to Lily and Doc. Lily was just sitting on one of the chairs placed on the wall, and Doc was dancing to himself in a corner. Yeah. Not the best options. She yawned really loudly, catching the attention of her shy friend.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm _beat._ Later, guys!" She announced, practically running out of the room.

Doc laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I better start heading out too. It's been a long day for me."

Bonnie's eyes grew wide and she did a twirl, landing right in front of him. Lily gripped the edges of her seat. "No! Uh, why don't you stay here for a little while? I gotta ask Trinity about fashion designs! It's her stitch!" Without expecting an answer from the bunny, Bonnie giggled and ran off.

"_Operation Doc-ily is in motion. Copy that. Over." _She spoke into her ear-piece.

Trinity raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm standing right next to you, Bonnie."

"_I know. This just totally makes me look cuter. You think Kicks will notice me?" _

"Now I'm suddenly questioning my social reputation."

Lily stared at her fingers again as she tried to avoid eye-contact with her object of affections, while Doc was trying to do the complete opposite. His mind fused with questions as to why she was acting like that, did he say something wrong? He tried to think… he couldn't remember if he ever did.

She didn't know if it was the blaring music, or her heart thumping against her chest, but the most horrible headache suddenly sent a sharp pang through Lily. She moaned, nearly falling over in her chair.

"L-lily!" Doc gasped, rushing to her aid. The comedian stopped his dancing and went to see what the commotion was about.

"She probably couldn't handle the title of the dancing queen, bud. Take her outside. Fresh air is good for that."

Doc didn't know whether to be insulted or thank him, but he just nodded and lifted Lily in his arms. The frog mumbled incoherent words under her breath.

"_Hey! They walked out, they walked out! Wait, why is Lily…?" _

"_Shhh!" _

The mayor groaned, thwacking her friend in the back of her head.

"_Quiet, they're talking!" _

"Here we go…" Doc spoke up, placing Lily gently on the bench. She shook her head and deliriously glanced at him. "You okay, old bunny?"

"Doc…?" She asked in surprise, pushing away from him. "What…"

The blue bunny let out a sigh of relief, and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, I'm glad you're okay. You really freaked me out there for a sec, like if suddenly all the food in my refrigerator suddenly disappeared."

Lily couldn't help but giggle at his worry, forgetting why she was scared to come out in the first place. "W-well… um… thanks for taking me here. Where's Trinity and Bonnie?"

He shrugged. "Down by the beach, probably. You know how our mayor's a deep diver."

"T-true."

The two fell into an awkward silence as they listened to the bustling street, both not sure how to continue the conversation.

_I'm here… standing next to h-him… and… I'm not as scared…. Well, I'm still shaking a little, but…. It's just cold… wow… he has really pretty eyes… it's so… _

_Should I tell her? Would she laugh at me? No, Lilly wouldn't do that… she's too nice… and sweet… and… _

…_**beautiful. **_

"I gotta tell you something," The two lovers spoke at the same time, but then they giggled, blushing. "You first. No, wait."

"O-okay, I'll go." Doc laughed, sitting down next to her. "Lily…"

She smiled at him.

"I know I'm not the brightest of guys out there… or the… fittest like Peck. I got glasses, I can't see right… but… there's something about you… that… just makes me forget about all of that. And I don't care that I got third place in the fishing tournament. I tried, and that's all I'm proud of. I don't need gold medals…"

From behind the trash can, Trinity gasped in excitement. _"He's going to say it! He's going to say it!" _

Bonnie giggled at her. "_Hey, I was going to say that!" _

"I… I got you, Lily. And… gosh… u-um…" He got up from his seat, putting his paws on his face in embarrassment. He could run now. Make all of this meaningless.

"Doc…?"

"What I'm… what I'm trying to say, is—_is_—!" He never got to finish his sentence though, for it was already known to Lily. She laughed and with a skip in her step ran into him, stepping on her tippie-toes to crash her lips up against his.

"I'm sorry too, zzzrrbitt." Lily sighed, hugging him tightly.

Bonnie clapped her hands together and nearly collapsed over the trash can, making the top fall off. Trinity pulled her back and glanced over at their friends', but they were too busy with each other to notice the noise.

"Phew, thanks for that." The bunny giggled, and pumped her fist in the air, completely unfazed. "Woo! Mission is successful. We're a great team, aren't we?"

The mayor shook her head and got up, dusting herself off. "Awesome. I'm going to bed now."

Bonnie stopped her celebration dance in mid-wave. "You're not going to stay and watch anymore?"

She shrugged, continuing on walking. "Hey, what they do is their business. All I wanted was to see Lily happy again."

The bunny stopped to think about that for a moment before following her, giving the new couple one last smile before turning to her. "You know, you're pretty cool, you know that?"

Trinity blushed, pushing her off. "Stop it, you."

Bonnie giggled. "I'm serious! We should like, hold a memorial in your honor. Or make a new clothing design based on your personal style. I'll have Mabel call it: _The awesomeness that is Trinity!"  
_

Back by the main square, a certain frog and bunny cuddled under the moonlight, only worrying about what their future might hold. Since the past is something you can't ever change. Not for a second.

**...meh. Don't really like the ending sentence. I guess I'll just leave that up to you to decide. **


End file.
